Mysterious Girl
by AmunVDW
Summary: Rachel Corcoran la chica nueva y misteriosa de Lima,la sobrina del loco Leroy Berry,la chica de mis sueños Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Esta **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**Habia solo dos tipos de personas en nuestro pueblo.**

**— Los estúpidos y lo atascados—mi padre había clasificado afectuosamente a nuestros vecinos—Los que estan obligados a quedarse o los que son muy imbéciles para quedarse. Todos los demas encuentran una razon para irse.**

**No quedaba duda el grupo en el que el se encontraba, pero nunca tuve el valor para pregunntar el porqué.**

**Mi padre es un escritor y nosotros vivímos es Lima,Ohio,porque los Fabray siempre lo han hecho,desde que mi tatara- tatara -tatara abuela,Lucille Fabray,que lucho y murió en servicio del otro lado del rio durante la guerra civil.**

**Dirán que hacia una mujer en la guerra civil,bueno mi tatara- tatara -tatara abuela,Lucille era enfermera,duda resuelta.**

**Todas las personas menores de sesenta años la llaman la Guerra entre los Estados ,mientra que cualquier de mas de sesenta la llaman la Guerra de la Agresión Norteña, como si alguien hubiera iniciado una guerra por una mala cosecha de algodó , y eso quiere decir todo,excepto mi familia. Nosotros la llamamos Guerra Civil.**

**Otra razón por la que no podía esperar para largarme de aquí.**

**Lima no es como los pequeños pueblos que se ven en las peliculas a menos que sea una película de hace cincuenta años. Estábamos demasiado lejos de la gran ciudad para tener un Starbucks o un Mc Donald's. Todo lo que teníamos era el Rey de los lácteos, y el nombre del local estaba incompleto en el aviso, ya que los Gentrys habían sido demasiado tacaños para comprar todas las letras.**

**La biblioteca aún funcionaba con un sistema de fichas, la escuela aún tenía pizarras con pintura verde, y nuestra piscina pública era el lago Moultrie, con todo y su agua turbia y tibia.**

**Podías ver una película en el Cineplex más o menos en la misma época que salía a la venta el DVD, pero para eso tendrías que conseguir que te llevaran hasta la Universidad del estado. Las tiendas estaban en la calle Main, las casas bonitas en River y todos los demás vivíamos al sur de la ruta nueve, donde el pavimento se desintegraba en pequeñas piedritas de concreto terribles para caminar,pero perfectas para lanzárselas a las zarigüeyas rabiosas, los animales más malvados que existen. Uno nunca ve eso en las películas.**

**Lima no era un lugar complicado, Lima era simplemente Lima.**

**Los vecinos vigilaban desde sus porches durante los insoportables veranos, sofocándose sin razón. No tenía sentido. Nada cambiaba nunca. Mañana sería mi primer día en la escuela Mckinley, y ya sabía todo lo que iba a pasar dónde me iba a sentar, a quién le iba a hablar, las bromas, las chicos, quién iba a parquear y dónde.**

**No había sorpresas en Lima,nosotros estábamos en medio de la nada.**

**Por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, mientras cerraba mi gastada copia de Casa del terror 5, apagaba mi iPod y desconectaba la luz, ese último día de verano.**

**Resultó que no podía estar más equivocada . Había una maldición.**

**Había una chica.**

**Y al final, había una tumba. Yo nunca lo vi venir.**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta **historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**02 de Septiembre**

**—¡Quinn!**

**Ella me llamó, y tan sólo el sonido de su voz hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.**

**—¡Ayúdame!**

**Ella estaba cayendo también. Yo estiré mi brazo, tratando de atraparla pero todo lo que alcancé fue aire. No había suelo debajo de mis pies, y yo estaba aferrándome al lodo. Las puntas de nuestros dedos se tocaron en la oscuridad.**

**Entonces ella se resbaló entre mis dedos, y todo lo que pude sentir fue pérdida. **

**Limones y romero. **

**Podía olerla incluso entonces.**

**Pero no pude atraparla.**

**Y yo no podía vivir sin ella.**

**Me senté de un salto, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.**

**—¡Quinn Fabray ! ¡Despierta! No voy a permitir que llegues tarde el primer día de clase—yo podía oír la voz de Amma llamándome desde abajo.**

**Mis ojos se enfocaron,podía escuchar el tamborileo de la de mañana. Yo debo estar en mi habitación.**

**Mi habitación estaba caliente y húmeda, por la lluvia. ¿Por qué estaba mi ventana abierta?**

**Caí de nuevo en la cama, y el sueño retrocedió como siempre lo hacía. Estaba segura en mi cuarto, en nuestra antigua casa, en la misma cama de caoba en la que probablemente habían dormido seis generaciones de Fabray antes que yo, donde la gente no caía en pozos hechos de lodo, y nunca pasaba nada en realidad.**

**Me quedé mirando el techo de yeso, ¿Qué me está pasando?**

**He estado teniendo este sueño por meses. Incluso cuando no puedo recordarlo todo, la parte que recordaba siempre era la misma. La chica estaba cayendo. Yo estaba cayendo. Yo tenía que aguantar, pero no podía. Si me soltaba, algo terrible iba a pasarle a ella. No podía perderla. Era como si estuviera enamorada de ella, aunque no la conocía. Casi como amor antes de la primera vista.**

**Lo que parecía bastante loco porque ella era tan sólo una chica en un sueño. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía. Había tenido el mismo sueño durante meses, pero en todo este tiempo nunca he visto su cara, o no podía recordarla. Todo lo que sabía es que el mismo sentimiento horrible lo tenía cada vez que la perdía. Mis audífonos estaban aún enredados en mi cuello, y cuando mire mi iPod, vi una canción que no reconocía.**

**Dieciséis Lunas.**

**¿Qué era eso? Presioné el botón. La melodía era obsesionante. No podía identificar la voz, pero me sentía como si la hubiera escuchado antes.**

**Dieciséis lunas, dieciséis años.**

**Dieciséis de tus miedos más profundos. Dieciséis veces tú soñaste con mis lágrimas. Cayendo, cayendo a través de los años.**

**Tenía un humor cambiante, tétrico casi hipnótico.**

**—¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!—podía oír a Amma gritar sobre la música.**

**La apagué y me senté en mi cama, quitándome de encima las cobijas. Mis sábanas se sentían como si estuvieran llenas de arenas, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba.**

**Era tierra. Y mis uñas estaban llenas de lodo negro, justo como la última vez que tuve el sueño.**

**Arrugué la sábana en el cesto de ropa. Me metí en la ducha y traté de olvidarlo mientras frotaba mis manos, y las últimas marcas negras de mi sueño desaparecían en el desagüe. No podía evitarlo. Siempre pensaba en ella. Seguía regresando al mismo sueño, incluso cuando no podía explicarlo. Así que ese era mi secreto, todo lo que había para contar.**

**Yo tenía dieciséis años, estaba enamorándome de una chica que no existía y estaba enloqueciendo lentamente.**

**No podía hacer que mi corazón dejara de acelerarse. Y sobre el olor del jabón de marfil y del Shampoo Stop & Shop, podía olerlo. Sólo un poco, pero sabía que estaba ahí.**

**Limones y romero.**

**Bajé al primer piso,en la mesa del desayuno, Amma servía en la misma vieja vajilla azul y blanca ****huevo fritos, tocino, tostadas con mantequilla y sémola de maíz estaban en frente mío.**

**Amma era nuestra ama de llaves, pero era más como mi abuela, excepto que era más inteligente y rara que mi verdadera abuela. Amma prácticamente me había criado, y ella sentía que su misión personal era hacerme crecer al menos otros diez centímetros, incluso cuando ya medía 1,70. Esta mañana estaba extrañamente hambrienta, como si no hubiera comido durante una semana. Me serví un huevo y dos piezas de tocino en mi plato, sintiéndome mejor. Le sonreí con mi boca llena.**

**—No te preocupes por mi Amma. Es el primer día de escuela— ella descargó un vaso gigante de jugo de naranja y uno aún más grande de leche frente a mi**

**—Leche entera, del único tipo que consumimos por aquí**

**—¿Se acabó la leche chocolatada?— yo tomaba leche chocolatada de la misma forma en que algunas personas tomaban Coca cola o café. Incluso en la mañana, siempre estaba en busca de mi próxima dosis de azúcar.**

**—A.C.O.S.T.Ú.M.B.R.A.T.E— Amma tenía un crucigrama para todo, entre más larga la palabra, mejor, y a ella le gustaba usarlos. La forma en que te deletreaba las palabras letra por letra, se sentía como si te estuviera acariciando la cabeza, cada vez. **

**—Como en, acostúmbrate. Y ni se te ocurra poner un píe fuera de esa puerta hasta que te bebas la leche que te serví.**

**—Si señora.**

**—Veo que te arreglaste**

**No lo había usando jeans y una blusa desteñida, como casi todos los días**

**Todas ellas decían cosas diferentes; la de hoy era de Harley Davidson. Y las mismas Converse que había usado durante los últimos tres años.**

**—Pensé que ibas a cortarte ese cabello—ella lo dijo con una pequeña mueca, pero yo lo reconocía por lo que era: simple y viejo cariño.**

**— ¿Cuándo dije eso?**

**— ¿No sabes que los ojos son la ventana del alma?**

**—Tal vez no quiero a nadie asomándose a la mía.**

**Amma me castigó con otro plato de tocino. Ella medía apenas 1,50 y era probablemente más vieja, aunque en cada cumpleaños ella insistía en que apenas tenía cincuenta y tres. Pero Amma era cualquier cosa excepto una cálida ancianita. Ella era la autoridad absoluta en mi casa.**

**—Bien,no creas que vas a salir con el cabello mojado en este clima. No me gusta cómo se siente esta voluntad propia.**

**Yo rodé mis ojos. Amma tenía una forma particular para referirse a las cosas. Cuando ella estaba de ese humor, mi mamá solía llamarlo irse a la oscuridad la religión y la superstición mezcladas, como sólo se podía hacer en Amma estaba oscura, era mejor simplemente mantenerse fuera de su camino. Igualmente era mejor dejar sus amuletos en las ventanas y las muñecas que hacía en los cajones donde las dejaba.**

**La puerta del estudio de mi padre estaba cerrada. Mi papá escribía toda la noche y dormía en el viejo sofá de su estudio durante el día. Así había sido desde que mamá ****murió el pasado Abril. Él bien podría ser un vampiro; eso es lo que mi tía Caroline dijo después de quedarse con nosotros esa primavera. Probablemente había perdido mi posibilidad de verlo hasta mañana. No había forma de abrir esa puerta después de que fuese cerrada.**

**Escuché un claxon desde la calle. Britt. Agarré mi mochila y corrí desde la puerta hacia la lluvia. Podrían haber sido las siete de la noche tan fácil como las siete de la mañana, así de oscuro estaba el cielo. El clima había estado extraño los últimos días.**

**El auto de Britt,el Beater, estaba en la calle, su motor ronroneando, la música a todo había ido con Britt a la escuela desde el Jardín de infancia,cuando nos convertimos en mejores amigas después de que me diera la mitad de su Twinkie en el bus escolar. Sólo fue después cuando descubrí que lo había dejado caer al suelo.**

**Aún cuando las dos habíamos obtenido nuestras licencias este verano, Britt era la única que tenía un auto, y ese era el fin de la historia.**

**Por lo menos el motor del Beater estaba a salvo de la tormenta. Amma se paró en el porche, sus brazos cruzados desaprobatorios.**

**—No pongas esa música ruidosa aquí,Brittany Susane Pierce. No creas que no voy a llamar a tu mamá para contarle lo que estuviste haciendo el verano de cuando tenías nueve años en el sótano.**

**Britt parpadeó. No muchos la llamaban por su nombre real, excepto su madre y Amma.**

**—Si señora.**

**La puerta se cerró con un se rió, girando sus ruedas sobre el asfalto mientras salía de la si estuviéramos escapándonos,lo que describía bastante bien la forma en que conducía siempre. Excepto que nunca nos íbamos lejos.**

**—¿Qué hiciste en mi sótano cuando tenías nueve años?**

**—¿Qué no hice en tu sótano cuando tenía nueve años?—Britt le bajó el volumen a la música**

**Britt no quería ir a la universidad, pero aún así tenía las cosas más claras que yo.**

**Ella sabía lo que quería hacer, incluso cuando era bastante difícil. Todo lo que yo tenía era una caja de zapatos llena de panfletos de Universidades que no le podía enseñar a mi papá. No me importaba de cual se tratara, mientras estuvieran por lo menos a mil millas de Lima.**

**Yo no quería terminar como mi papá,viviendo en la misma casa, en el mismo pequeño pueblo en el que crecí,con la misma gente que nunca ha intentado irse de aquí.**

**Tomé una dona glaseada de la caja que estaba en el suelo del auto.**

**—¿Tú subiste esa rara canción a mi iPod anoche?**

**—¿Cuál canción? **

** Yo busqué en mi lista de reproducción. **

**—No sé de qué estás hablando.**

** —La canción,creo que se llamaba Dieciséis lunas o algo así.**

**No estaba ahí. La canción había desaparecido, pero yo acababa de escucharla esta mañana. Y sabía que no me la había imaginado, porque aún la tenía en mi cabeza.**

**Britt miró hacia abajo—Hey,mantén tus ojos en la carretera.**

**Vi un extraño auto pasar frente a nosotras...**

**Durante un segundo, los sonidos de la carretera y la lluvia y Britt se disolvieron en el silencio, y pareció como si todo estuviera moviéndose en cámara lenta. No podía apartar mis ojos del auto. Era simplemente un sentimiento, nada que pueda describir. Y entonces, nos sobrepasó, girando hacía otra vía.**

**No reconocí el auto. Nunca lo había visto antes. Ustedes no pueden imaginarse lo imposible que es eso, porque conozco cada uno de los autos del pueblo.**

**Este auto era largo y negro, como un coche fúnebre. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que eso es lo que era. Tal vez era una premonición.**

**Ocho calles. **

**Esa era la distancia que había para llegar a la curva de Cotton Bend en la secundaria Mckinley. **

**Pasamos por el Stop & Shop, también conocido como el Stop & Steal. Era la única tienda de comestibles en la ciudad, y lo más cercano que teníamos a un 7 Eleven. Así que cada vez que salías con tus amigas, había que esperar no encontrarte con la mamá de alguien más haciendo las compras para la cena. O peor aún, a Amma. Me di cuenta que el Grand Prix estaba estacionado en frente.**

**—Uh El gordito esta acampado ya—estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, leyendo las listas de estrellas.**

**—Tal vez no nos vio—Britt miraba el espejo retrovisor, tensa.**

**—Tal vez estamos jodidas —el gordito era el oficial de ausencias para la escuela Mckinley y un miembro orgulloso de la de la policía de Lima.**

**Su novia, Amanda, trabaja en el Stop & Steal, y el Gordo se estacionaba en frente la mayoría de las mañanas, esperando a que los productos recién horneados se entregarán. Lo cuál era bastante incómodo si tú siempre llegabas tarde, como Britt y yo. No se podía ir a la escuela Mckinley sin conocer acerca de la rutina del gordito,así como su horario de clases. Hoy, el gordito nos saludó, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de la sección de deportes. Él nos estaba dando un pase.**

**— Sección de deportes y un bollo pegajoso. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

**—Tenemos cinco minutos—hicimos rodar al auto en neutro al estacionamiento de la escuela, con la esperanza de poder pasar inadvertidas más allá de la Oficina de Asistencia. Pero todavía andábamos fuera de tiempo, al momento en que entramos en el edificio, nuestras zapatillas de deporte estaban empapadas y producían un chirrido tan fuerte que simplemente deberíamos dejarlas ahí.**

**—¡Quinn Fabray !,¡Brittany Pierce!,detenció en el primer día de escuela. Tu mamá tendrá que elegir muy bien unas pocas palabras para usted, Srita. Pierce. Srita. Fabray. Amma freirá su pellejo.**

**La señorita Hesterhgn tenía razón. Si es que ya Amma no sabía que había llegado cinco minutos tarde este día.**

**Mi madre solía decir: Carlton Eaton, el administrador de correos, leía cualquier carta que le pareciera medio interesante. Ni siquiera se molestaba en sellarla de nuevo. No es que no existiera alguna noticia real. Cada casa tenía sus secretos, pero todos en la calle lo sabían. Ese no era ningún secreto.**

**— Señorita Hester, yo sólo conduje lento a causa de la lluvia —Britt trató de parecer encantadora.**

**La señorita Hester se bajó un poco las gafas y miró a Britt, desencantada.**

**—En este momento no tengo tiempo para conversar con ustedes. Estoy ocupada**

**preparando sus detenciones de esta tarde,dijo, mientras nos daba cada uno un papelito azul. **

**Bienvenido de nuevo a Lima, el primer día de escuela en realidad nunca cambiaba. Todos los maestros, se conocían de la iglesia, y habían decido si eras estúpido o inteligente desde que estabas en kinder. Yo era inteligente, porque mis padres eran profesores. Britt era tonta porque segun había comido sobre las páginas de un buen Libro durante la clase de escritura, y vomitó una vez durante el Desfile Navideño.**

**¿Porque yo era inteligente?, Porque escribía buenas notas.**

**Un hecho que pocos conocían acerca de mí: he leído todo el tiempo. Los libros eran la única cosa que me sacaban fuera de Lima,aunque fuera sólo por un rato. Yo tenía un mapa en la pared, y cada vez que leía sobre un lugar al que quería ir, lo marcaba en el mapa. Nueva York era el principal. En medio del salvaje Alaska.**

**Cuando en el camino seguí leyendo agregué Chicago, Denver, L.A., y Ciudad de México.**

**Uno puede comprar prácticamente en todas partes. Cada mes, tracé una línea para conectar las marcas. Una delgada línea verde que trazaba un camino para el viaje un verano antes de la universidad, si es que alguna vez salía de esta ciudad. Guardé el mapa y todo referente a la lectura sólo para mí. Porque aquí, los libros y el baloncesto femenil no se mezclaban.**

**Sobreviví a química, pero mi día empeoró aun más desde ahí. Al parecer este año, estaba llevando nuevamente Historia de los . y la historia que enseñaban en la escuela Mckinley, sólo era iba a pasar por segundo año consecutivo, estudiando de la `Guerra del norte y la agresión´. No tenía ninguna relación con él. Pero como todos sabemos,el espíritu del Sr. Lee era famoso por estar en la confederación general de sí mismo. El año pasado, en un desafío, yo había escrito un artículo llamado `La guerra del sur y la agresión´, y el Sr. Lee me había dado una calificación**

**`D´ (Ósea una nota de 6). Los profesores en realidad no leían los artículos, después de todo.**

**Encontré un asiento en la parte de atrás junto a Britt,tomaba nota de cualquier clase en la que ella no se durmiera. Pero dejó de escribir tan pronto como me senté.**

**—¿Has oído?**

**—¿Sobre qué?**

**—Hay una chica nueva en Mckinley.**

**—Hay un montón de chicas nuevas,las de primer año,no soy idiota.**

**—No estoy hablando de las estudiantes de primer año. Hay una chica nueva en nuestra clase.**

**En cualquier otra escuela secundaria, una chica nueva en la clase de segundo año no sería noticia. Pero esto era Mckinley, y no habíamos tenido una chica nueva en la escuela desde el tercer grado, cuando Kelly Wix vino a vivir con sus abuelos.**

**—¿Quién es ella?**

**—No lo sé. Tuve clase de cívica en el segundo período con todos los de la banda, y no sabían nada, salvo que toca el violín, o algo así. Me pregunto si ella es ardiente—Britt tenía esos pensamientos en su mente, como di fuera un chico.**

**La diferencia era que Britt llevaba esos pensamientos directamente a su boca.**

**—¿Así que ella es una chiflada de la banda?**

**— músico.**

**—¿Música clásica?—La única música clásica que Britt había oído era mientras estaba en la oficina del dentista.**

**—Tú sabes, los clásicos. Pink Floyd. Black Sabbath. The Stones—comencé a reír.**

**—Srita. Pierce. Srits. Fabray. Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero me gustaría comenzar si está bien por ustedes chicas.**

**El tono del Sr. Lee era tan sarcástico como el año pasado. Pasó las copias del mismo programa que probablemente había estado utilizando durante diez años. Este requería de una participación en una verdadera guerra civil. Por suerte para mí, terminaría pidiendo prestado el uniforme de una de mis familiares que participaron por diversión los fines de semana en este tipo de representaciones.**

**Después de sonar la campana, Britt y yo nos quedamos en el pasillo,con la esperanza de obtener un vistazo de la chica nueva. Pero la única cosa a la que le echamos un vistazo fue a la falda jean de Charlotte Chase, dos tallas más pequeñas.**

**Lo que significaba que no íbamos a saber nada hasta la hora del almuerzo, porque nuestra próxima clase era ASL, lenguaje Americano de señas y está estrictamente prohibido hablar durante clase,era la clase que teníamos en común con el resto del equipo de baloncesto de Mckinley.**

**Yo había estado en el equipo desde octavo grado, cuando crecí en un ás, había que hacer algo normal cuando tus padres eran profesores. Resultó que era buena en baloncesto. Siempre parecía saber dónde las jugadoras del otro equipo iban a pasar el balón, Esto me brindó un lugar para sentarme en la cafetería todos los días.**

**En Mckynle, esto era algo que valía la pena.**

**Este día el asiento valía mucho más la pena porque Sharon Bishop, nuestra punto de guardia había visto realmente a la chica nueva . Britt hizo la única pregunta que le importaba.**

**—Así que, ¿es ardiente?**

**—Es guapa...**

**—¿Savannah nueva ardiente?— Savannah era una chica de la escuela y la forma como se medía a todas las otras chicas en Mckinley . **

**Desde que Britt había sacado el tema en historia, este se había quedado conmigo. La chica nueva. La posibilidad de alguien diferente, de un lugar diferente. Tal vez alguien con más vida que la nuestra, y supongo que la mía. Tal vez incluso alguien con quien yo había soñado. Sabía que era una fantasía, pero yo quería creer en ello.**

**—¿Ya todos escucharon sobre la chica nueva?—Savannah se sentó en el regazo de Earl Petty.**

**Ella era nuestra capitána del equipo y Earl su novio .**

**—Sharon nos dijo que ella está que arde.¿Vas a ponerla en el equipo? —Britt tomó un par de papas de mi bandeja.**

**—Difícilmente. Tú deberías ver como es ella—Strike Uno.**

**—¿Y cuan pálida está?—Strike Dos. **

**Tú no podías estar demasiado delgada, o muy bronceada, algo por lo que Savannah estaba preocupada. Emily se sentó al lado de Emory, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.**

**—¿Te dijo quién es ella?**

**—¿Qué quieres decir?—Emily hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático**

**—Ella es la sobrina de Berry el anciano**

**Un par de chicos comenzaron a reí tres. Ella estaba fuera. A partir de este momento, ya no podía imaginármela más.**

**La posibilidad de la chica de mis sueños había desaparecido, antes de que pudiera imaginarme nuestra primera cita.**

**Leroy Berry,él era como una ciudad cerrada. Digamos, me recuerda lo suficiente al personaje amargado del libro matar al ruiseñor. El Viejo Berry hacía que Boo Radley se viera como una mariposa social. Vivía en una estropeada casa antigua, sobre la plantación más vieja e infame como la mayor parte de Lima y no creo que alguien en la ciudad lo hubiera visto desde antes de que yo naciera, tal vez mucho más.**

**—¿En serio?—Preguntó Britt **

**—Totalmente. Carlton Eaton se lo dijo a mi mamá ayer, cuando le llevó nuestro correo— Savannah asintió.**

**—Mi mamá escuchó lo mismo. Se fue a vivir con el viejo Berry hace un par de días, viene de Virginia o Maryland, no me acuerdo.**

**Todos hablaban de ella, su ropa, su pelo y que probablemente su tío era un monstruo. Eso es lo que más odiaba de Lima. La forma en que todo el mundo tenía algo que decir sobre todo lo que haces, o en este caso, lo que llevas.**

**Me quedé mirando los fideos de mi bandeja. Dos años, ocho meses. Tenía que salir de esta ciudad.**

**Después de la escuela, el gimnasio estaba siendo utilizado para las pruebas de animadoras. La lluvia finalmente había dejado de caer, así que la práctica de baloncesto era en el patio exterior, estaba agrietado y tenía charcos de agua por la lluvia de la mañana. Había que tener cuidado de no golpear las fisuras que corría por el medio, eran como el Gran Cañón. Aparte de eso, podías ver casi todo el estacionamiento, y mirar la mayor parte de la primordial acción social de la secundaria Mckinley mientras calentabas.**

**Hoy he tenido la mano caliente. Yo tenía siete por siete la línea de tiros libres, pero también la tenía Savannah me preparé para disparar mi tiro. Swish. Ocho. Parecía como si sólo pudiera mirar a la red, y la pelota se balanceaba. Algunos días eran así. Swish. Nueve. Savannah se molestó. Me di cuenta por la manera en que rebotaba la pelota, cada vez lo hacía con más dificultad. Yo no podía fallar. **

** Tal vez era sólo la genética. Tal vez era otra cosa. No me había dado cuenta, pero desde que mi madre murió, yo había dejado de intentarlo. Era un milagro que llegara a la práctica. Swish. Once. Savannah gruñó detrás de mí, rebotando la pelota aún con más dificultad. Traté de no sonreír y miré hacia el estacionamiento cuando tomé el siguiente tiro. Vi una maraña de cabello largo, detrás del volante de un coche largo y negro. Un coche fúnebre. Me quedé helada .Luego, se volvió y, a través de la ventana abierta, pude ver a una chica mirar en mi dirección. Al menos, pensé que lo hacía. La pelota golpeó el aro y rebotó hacia la valla. Detrás de mí, escuché el sonido familiar. Swish. Doce. Savannah podía relajarse. Cuando el coche arrancó, miré a través de la cancha. El resto de las muchachas estaban ahí de pie, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.**

**—¿Esa fue…?—Billy Watts, asintió con la cabeza, agarrándose de la cerca de alambre con una mano.**

**—La sobrina del viejo Berry—Savannah tiró la pelota.**

**—Sí.Justo como ellos dicen, conduce un coche fúnebre — Emory, sacudió la cabeza.**

**—Ella es é desperdicio—volvieron a jugar a la pelota, pero por el momento Savannah tomó su próximo lanzamiento, justo cuando había comenzado a llover de nuevo. Treinta segundos más tarde, estábamos atrapadas en un aguacero, era la lluvia más fuerte que habíamos visto en todo el día.**

**Me quedé ahí,mi cabello mojado colgaba sobre mis ojos, bloqueando el resto de la escuela y el equipo. El mal augurio no era solamente un coche fúnebre. Era una chica. Durante unos minutos, había perdido la esperanza sobre que tal vez este año no sería igual, que tal vez en dos años algo iba a cambiar. Que iba a tener a alguien con quien hablar. Pero todo lo que tenía fue un buen día en la cancha, y nunca había sido lo suficiente.**

**Gracias Candy por ayudarme a convertir el archivo :) y a mi pollito por conseguirme la historia en pdf ,sabía que no resistiría -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**2 de Septiembre  
><strong>

**UN AGUJERO EN EL CIELO**

**Pollo frito, puré de papas, salsa, habichuelas, y galletitas,todo puesto con enfado, impersonalmente y congelado sobre la estufa donde Amma los había dejado. Por lo general, ella mantenía mi cena caliente para mí hasta que llegaba a casa de la práctica, pero no hoy. Estaba en un montón de problemas. Amma estaba furiosa, sentada a la mesa comiendo Red Hots, y marcando lejos el crucigrama del New York Times.**

**Ella deslizó el plato en mi dirección, mirando hacia mí sin mirarme. Empujé el frío puré de papas y pollo dentro de mi boca. No había nada que Amma odiara como la comida dejada en tu plato. Intenté mantener mi distancia del punto de su especial lápiz negro #2, usado sólo para sus crucigramas, mantenido tan puntiagudo que podía en realidad extraer sangre. Esta noche podría hacerlo.**

**Escuché el golpeteo constante de la lluvia sobre el techo. No había otro sonido en la sala.**

**Amma golpeteó el lápiz sobre la mesa.**

**—Ocho letras. Confinamiento ó dolor exigido por maldad.**

**Ella me lanzó otra mirada. Empujé otra cucharada de papas dentro de mi boca. Sabía lo que venía. Ocho horizontal.**

**—C .A .S .T. I .G. A .R**

**— Al igual que en, reprender. Al igual que en, si no puedes llegar a la escuela a tiempo, no dejarás esta casa.**

**Me pregunté quien la había llamado para decirle que había llegado tarde, ó más probablemente quién no la había llamado. Ella le sacó punta a su lápiz, a pesar que ya estuviera puntiagudo, afilándolo dentro de su viejo sacapuntas automático sobre el mostrador. Todavía estaba intencionalmente no mirando hacia mí, lo que era aún peor que mirarme fijamente directo a los ojos.**

**Me acerqué a donde ella estaba afilando y puse mi brazo alrededor suyo, dándole un buen apretón.**

**—Vamos, Amma. No estés enojada. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente esta mañana. No querrías que aceleráramos en la lluvia, ¿no?**

**Levantó una ceja, pero su expresión se suavizó.**

**—Bueno, parece que va a llover desde ahora hasta el día posterior a que te cortes ese cabello, así que mejor que encuentres una manera de llegar a la escuela antes de que suene el timbre.**

**—Sí, señora. —le di un último apretón y volví a mis papas frías.**

**—Nunca creerás lo que pasó hoy. Tuvimos una chica nueva en nuestra clase—no sé por qué lo dije. Creo que todavía estaba en mi mente.**

**— ¿Piensas que no sé acerca de Rachel Corcoran?**

**Me ahogué con mi galletita. Rachel Corcoran.**

**—¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Rachel?—Amma empujó un vaso de chocolatada en mi dirección.**

**—Sí y no, y no es un asunto tuyo. No debes meterte con cosas de las que no sabes nada, Lucy Fabray.**

**Amma siempre hablaba con enigmas, y nunca te daba más que eso. No había ido a su casa en Wader''s Creek desde que era una niña, pero sabía que la mayoría de las personas en el pueblo lo habían hecho. Amma era la tarotista más respetada dentro de un centenar de kilómetros de Lima, al igual que su madre antes que ella y su abuela antes que ella. Seis generaciones de lectoras de cartas. Lima estaba lleno de Bautistas temerosos—de—Dios, Metodistas, y Pentecostales, pero no podían resistir la tentación de las cartas, la posibilidad de cambiar el curso de sus propios destinos. Porque eso es lo que creían que una poderosa lectora podía hacer. Y Amma no era nada sino una fuerza a tener en cuenta.**

**A veces encontraba uno de sus amuletos de fabricación casera en mi cajón de calcetines ó colgando por encima de la puerta del estudio de mi padre. Sólo una vez había preguntado para qué eran. Mi padre se burlaba de Amma cada vez que encontraba uno, pero noté que nunca sacó ninguno de ellos.**

**—Más vale prevenir que lamentar— supongo que se refería a salvo de Amma, quien podía hacerte lamentarlo mucho.**

**—¿Escuchaste algo más acerca de ella?**

**—Ten cuidado. Un día vas a elegir un agujero en el cielo y el universo va a caer a través de él. Entonces todos estaremos en un aprieto.**

**Mi padre caminó arrastrando los pies dentro de la cocina en pijama. Se sirvió una taza de café y tomó una caja de Shredded Wheat de la despensa. Pude ver los tapones de rojos todavía pegados a sus oídos. El Shredded Wheat significaba que su día estaba por empezar. Los tapones significaban que en realidad todavía no había empezado.**

**Me incliné hacia delante y le susurré a Amma:**

**—¿Qué escuchaste?**

**Jaló de mi plato y lo llevó al fregadero. Enjuagó algunos huesos que lucían como paleta de cerdo, lo que era extraño ya que habíamos tenido pollo esta noche, y lo puso en un plato.**

**—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué estás tan interesada.**

**Me encogí de hombros—No lo estoy, en realidad. Sólo curiosidad.**

**—Sabes lo que dicen acerca de la curiosidad.**

** Metió un tenedor en mi porción de pastel de suero de leche. Entonces me lanzó La Mirada, y se fue.**

**Aún mi padre notó la puerta de la cocina balanceándose en su estela, y sacó un tapón de su oreja. — ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?**

**—Bien**

**—¿Qué le hiciste a Amma?**

**— Llegué tarde a la escuela.**

**Estudió mi cara. Yo estudié la suya.**

**—¿Número 2?— Asentí.**

**—¿Afilar?**

**— Empezó afilado y luego ella lo afiló.**

**Suspiré. Mi padre casi sonrió, lo que era raro. Sentí un gran alivio, tal vez incluso un logro.**

**— ¿Sabes cuántas veces me senté en esta vieja mesa mientras ella ponía un lápiz en mí,cuando era un niño?—preguntó, aunque no era en realidad una pregunta.**

**La mesa, mellada y salpicada con pintura y pegamento y marcas de todos los Fabray que me precedieron, era una de las cosas más viejas en la casa.**

**Sonreí. Mi papá tomó su tazón de cereal y agitó la cuchara en mi dirección. Amma había criado a mi padre, un hecho que siempre me era recordado cada vez que siquiera pensaba en hablarle descaradamente cuando era un niña.**

**— M.I.R.I.A.D.A. —**

**Deletreó la palabra mientras depositaba su tazón en el fregadero.**

**— P.L.É.T.O.R.A. Al igual que, más que tú, Lucy Fabray.**

**Cuando caminó dentro de la luz de la cocina, la media sonrisa desapareció a un cuarto, y luego se había ido. Se veía peor que lo usual. Las sombras de su rostro eran más oscuras, y podías ver los huesos debajo de su piel. Su rostro era verde pálido por nunca dejar la casa. Parecía un poco como un cadáver viviente, como lo había hecho desde hace meses. Era difícil recordar que era la misma persona que solía sentarse conmigo durante horas en las costas del Lago Moultrie, comiendo sándwiches de ensalada de pollo y enseñándome como arrojar una línea de pesca.**

**— Ida y vuelta.**

**Los últimos cinco meses habían sido duros para él.**

**Realmente había amado a mi madre. Pero así también yo.**

**Mi papá tomó su café y empezó a arrastrar los pies nuevamente hacia su estudio. Era el momento de enfrentarse a los hechos. Tal vez Leroy Berry no era el único encerrado del pueblo. No creía que nuestro pueblo fuera lo suficientemente grande para dos Boo Radleys.**

** Pero esto era lo más cercano que habíamos tenido en meses a una conversación, y no quería que se vaya.**

**—¿Cómo va el libro?—**

**Solté. Quédate y habla conmigo. Eso es lo que quería decir.**

**Me miró sorprendido, luego se encogió de hombros.**

**— Está yendo. Todavía queda mucho trabajo para hacer—no podía. Eso es lo que quería decir.**

**—La sobrina de Leroy Berry se acaba de mudar al pueblo—dije las palabras justo cuando él se ponía nuevamente los tapones de los oídos. Fuera de sincronía, nuestra conexión habitual. Ahora que lo pienso, esa había sido mi conexión con la mayoría de las personas últimamente.**

**Mi padre se sacó uno de los tapones, suspiró, y se sacó el otro—¿Qué?**

**Él ya estaba caminando de regreso a su estudio. El medidor de nuestra conversación se estaba acabando.**

**— Leroy Berry ¿qué sabes de él?**

**— Lo mismo que todos los demás, supongo. Es un ermitaño. No ha dejado la casa solariega Berry en años, hasta donde sé.**

**Abrió la puerta del estudio y pasó por encima del umbral, pero no lo seguí. Sólo me quedé parada en la puerta.**

**Nunca daba un paso dentro. Una vez, sólo una vez, cuando tenía siete años, mi papá me había encontrado leyendo su novela antes que la hubiera terminado de revisar. Su estudio era oscuro, un lugar aterrador. Había una pintura que siempre mantenía cubierta con una sábana sobre el raído sofá victoriano. Sabía que nunca debía preguntar qué era lo que estaba debajo de la sábana. Más allá del sofá, cerca de la ventana, estaba el escritorio de mi padre de caoba tallada, otra antigüedad que había sido pasada con la casa, de generación en generación. Y libros, viejos libros encuadernados en cuero que eran tan pesados que descansaban sobre un soporte de madera cuando eran abiertos.**

**Esas eran las cosas que nos mantenían unidos a Lima, y unidos al Desembarco de los Fabray, así como habían unido a nuestros antepasados por más de cien años.**

**Sobre el escritorio estaba su manuscrito. Había estado apoyado allí, en una caja de cartón abierta, y yo sólo tenía que saber lo que estaba allí dentro. Mi padre escribía terror gótico, así que no había mucho de lo que él escribía que fuera apropiado para leer para una niña de siete años. Pero todas las casas en Lima estaban llenas de secretos, al igual que el propio Sur, y mi casa no era la excepción, incluso en aquel entonces.**

**Mi papá me había encontrado, acurrucada en el sillón de su estudio, con las páginas todas desparramadas a mí alrededor como si un cohete hubiera estallado en su caja. No sabía lo suficiente como para cubrir mis huellas, algo que aprendí bastante rápido después de eso. Sólo recuerdo a él gritándome, y a mi mamá salir para encontrarme llorando en el viejo árbol de magnolia en nuestro patio trasero— Algunas cosas son privadas, Lucy. Incluso para los adultos.**

**Yo sólo quería saber. Ese siempre había sido mi problema. Aun ahora. Quería saber porqué mi papá nunca salía de su estudio. Quería saber porque no podíamos dejar esta vieja casa sin valor solamente porque un millón de Fabray habían vivido aquí antes que nosotros, especialmente ahora que mi madre no estaba.**

**Pero no esta noche. Esta noche sólo quería recordar los sándwiches de ensalada de pollo y los diez y dos y un tiempo en el que mi papá comía su Shredded Wheat en la cocina, bromeando conmigo. Me quedé dormida recordando.**

**Antes incluso que sonara el timbre al día siguiente, Rachel Corcoran era todo de lo que todos en Mckinley podían hablar. De alguna manera entre las tormentas y los cortes de energía, Loretta Wilde y Eugenie Rose, las madres de Kitty y Marley, habían logrado cenar en la mesa y llamar a casi todos en el pueblo para dejarles saber que la `parienta´ del loco Leroy Berry estaba conduciendo por el pueblo en su coche fúnebre, que estaban seguros que él usaba para transportar cadáveres cuando nadie estaba mirando. Desde allí simplemente se enloquecía más.**

**Había dos cosas con las que siempre podías contar en Lima. Uno, puedes ser diferente, incluso loco, siempre y cuando salgas de la casa cada tanto, para que los pueblerinos no piensen que eres un asesino del hacha. Dos, si hay una historia que contar, puedes estar seguro que habrá alguien que la cuente. Una chica nueva en el pueblo, mudándose en la Mansión Encantada con el encerrado de la ciudad, ésa era una historia, probablemente la historia más grande que golpeó Lima desde el accidente de mi mamá.**

**Así que no sé porqué estaba sorprendida cuando todos estaban hablando de ella todos excepto Britt y Emily. Ellas tenían asuntos que atender primero.**

**—Entonces ¿qué tenemos, Em?—**

**Britt cerró de un golpe la puerta de su casillero.**

**—Contando las pruebas de las porristas, parece como cuatro 8''s, tres 7''s, y un puñado de 4''s. **

**Emily no se molestó en contar las chicas de primer año que calificó por debajo de cuatro.**

**Cerré la puerta de mi casillero de un golpe.**

**— ¿Esto es noticia? ¿No son éstas las mismas chicas que vemos en el Daree Keen todos sábados?**

**Emily sonrió, y me palmeó el hombro.**

**— Pero están en juego ahora,Fabray .**

**Miró hacia las chicas en el corredor. — Y estoy jugando **

**Emily era mayormente todo palabras. El año pasado, cuando éramos estudiantes de primer año, todo lo que escuchábamos era acerca de las calientes estudiantes de último año que pensaba engancharse ahora que había entrado al equipo universitario junior. Em era tan delirante como Britt, pero no tan inofensiva. Ella tenía una veta mezquina; todos los Watkinses la tenían.**

**Yo ya estaba molesta, quizás porque me había reunido con las chicas en el puesto de revistas Stop & Steal antes de la escuela y fui sometida a esta misma conversación mientras Earl hojeaba temas de la única cosa que siempre leía revistas exhibiendo chicas en bikinis, yaciendo sobre las capotas de los coches.**

**Todavía seguia igual cuando la vi.**

**Aún si no la hubiera visto, hubiera sabido que estaba allí porque el corredor, el cual por lo general estaba atiborrado de personas corriendo a sus casilleros e intentando llegar a clase antes del segundo timbre, se despejó en cuestión de segundos. Todos en realidad se hicieron a un lado cuando ella vino por el pasillo. Como si fuera una estrella de rock.**

**Ó una leprosa.**

**Pero todo lo que podía ver yo era una hermosa chica en un largo vestido gris, bajo una chaqueta deportiva blanca con la palabra Munich cosida en ella, y destartaladas Converse negras asomando por debajo. Una chica que usaba una larga cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello, con toneladas de cosas que pendían de ella un anillo de plástico de una máquina de chicle, un alfiler de seguridad, y un montón de otra basura que estaba demasiado lejos para ver.**

**Una chica que no se veía como que perteneciera a Gatlin. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima.**

**La sobrina de Leroy Berry . ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?**

**Se metió sus oscuros rizos detrás de las orejas, uñas pintadas de negro capturaban la luz fluorescente. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de tinta negra, como si hubiera escrito en ellas. Caminó por el corredor como si fuéramos invisibles. Tenía los ojos más lindos que hubiera visto jamás, tan cafes que podrían haber sido considerados como algún color completamente nuevo.**

**— Sí, ella es ardiente, —dijo Billy.**

**Sabía lo que estaban pensando. Por un segundo, ellos estaban pensando en abandonar a sus novias por la oportunidad de seducirla. Por un segundo, ella era una posibilidad.**

**Earl le dio la mirada de arriba abajo, luego cerró la puerta de su casillero. **

**— Si ignoras el hecho que ella es un fenómeno.**

**Había algo en el modo en que lo dijo, ó más bien, la razón porque lo dijo. Ella era un fenómeno porque no era de Gatlin, porque no estaba luchando para entrar al equipo de porristas, porque no le había dado una segunda mirada a él, ó siquiera una primera. Cualquier otro día lo hubiera ignorado y hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada, pero hoy no me sentía como para callarme.**

**— Así que ella es automáticamente un fenómeno, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no tiene puesto el uniforme, cabello rubio y una falda corta?**

**La cara de Earl era fácil de leer. Esta era una de esas veces cuando se suponía que debía seguir su ejemplo, y no estaba cumpliendo con mi parte de nuestro acuerdo tácito.**

**— Porque ella es una Berr y.**

**El mensaje era claro. Ardiente, pero ni siquiera lo pienses. Ella ya no era una posibilidad. Aun así, eso no evitaba que ellos siguieran mirando, y todos estaban mirando. El corredor, y todos en él, se habían cerrado sobre ella como si fuera un venado atrapado en el punto de mira.**

**Pero ella simplemente siguió caminando, con su collar tintineando alrededor de su cuello.**

**Minutos después, me paré en la puerta de mi clase de inglés. Allí estaba ella. Rachel Corcoran. La chica nueva, quien aun sería llamada así dentro de cincuenta años, si aun no era llamada la sobrina del Viejo Berry, entregándole un papel rosado de trasferencia a la Sra. English, quien entrecerró los ojos para leerlo.**

**— Ellos desordenaron mi horario y no tenía una clase de Inglés, Tuve Historia de los por dos períodos, y ya había tomado Historia de en mi vieja escuela. **

**Ella sonaba frustrada, y traté de no sonreír. Ella nunca había**

**tenido Historia de los , no de la manera que la enseñaba el Sr. Lee.**

**— Por supuesto. Toma cualquier asiento disponible.**

**La Sra. English le dio una copia de To Kill a Mockingbird. El libro lucía como si nunca hubiera sido abierto, lo cual probablemente era así ya que lo habían convertido en una película.**

**La chica nueva levantó la vista y me atrapó mirándola. Aparté la vista, pero fue demasiado tarde. Intenté no sonreír, pero estaba avergonzada, y eso sólo me hizo sonreír más. Ella no pareció notarlo.**

**— Está bien, traje el mío. **

**Ella sacó una copia del libro, de tapa dura, con un árbol grabado en la cubierta. Parecía realmente viejo y gastado, como si lo hubiera leído más de una vez.**

**— Es uno de mis libros favoritos.**

**Ella solamente lo dijo, como si no fuera raro. Ahora yo estaba mirando fijamente.**

**Sentí una aplanadora estrellándose contra mi espalda,Marley empujó por la puerta como si yo no estuviera parada allí, la cual era su manera de decir hola y esperar que la siguiera hasta el final del salón, donde nuestros amigos estaban sentados.**

**La chica nueva se sentó en un asiento vacío en la primera fila, en la Tierra De Nadie enfrente del escritorio de la Sra. English. Mala jugada. Todos sabían que no debían sentarse allí. La Sra. English tenía un ojo de vidrio, y la audición terrible que obtienes si tu familia maneja el único campo de tiro en el país. Si te sentabas en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera justo enfrente de su escritorio, ella no podía verte y no te llamaría. Rachel iba a tener que responder preguntas por la clase entera.**

**Marley parecía entretenida y salió de su camino para pasar más allá de su asiento, pateando el bolso de Rachel, haciendo que sus libros se deslicen por el pasillo.**

**— Upsss.**

**Marley se agachó, recogiendo un estropeado anotador de espiral que estaba a un rasgón de perder su cubierta. Ella lo sostuvo como si fuera un ratón muerto.**

**— Rachel Corcoran . ¿Es ése tu nombre? Pensé que era Berry.**

** Rachel levantó la vista, lentamente.**

**—¿Puedes darme mi cuaderno?**

**Marley pasó las páginas, como si no la hubiera escuchado.**

**—¿Es esté tu diario? ¿Eres una escritora? Eso es tan sensacional. **

**Rachel extendió su mano. — Por favor.**

**Marley cerró el libro de golpe, y lo sostuvo lejos de ella. — ¿Puedo tomar prestado esto sólo por un minuto? Me encantaría leer algo que escribiste.**

**—Me gustaría que me lo devolvieras ahora. Por favor. **

**Rachel se puso de pie. Las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes. La sobrina del Viejo Berry estaba a punto de enterrarse a sí misma en la clase de agujero de la cual no se podía salir; nadie tenía una memoria como Marley.**

**—Primero tendrías que ser capaz de leer. **

**Le saqué el diario de las manos a Marley y Se lo devolví a Rachel.**

**Luego me senté en el escritorio a su lado, justo allí en Tierra de Nadie. **

**Buena Vista Lateral. Marley me miró con incredulidad. No sé por qué lo hice. Estaba tan sorprendida como lo estaba ella. Nunca me había sentado en el frente de ninguna clase en mi vida. El timbre sonó antes que Marley pudiera decir algo, pero no importaba; supe que lo pagaría más tarde. Rachel abrió su anotador y nos ignoró a ambas.**

**— ¿Podemos empezar, gente?**

**La Sra. English levantó la vista desde su escritorio.**

**Marley se escabulló a su asiento habitual en el fondo, tan suficientemente lejos del frente que no tendría que responder ninguna pregunta en todo el año, y hoy, lo suficientemente lejos de la sobrina del Viejo Berry. Y ahora, lo suficientemente lejos de mí. Lo que se sentía en cierto modo liberador, incluso si tenía que analizar la relación de Jem y Scout por cincuenta minutos sin haber leído el capítulo.**

**Cuando sonó el timbre, me giré hacia Rachel. No sé lo que pensé que le iba a decir. Tal vez estaba esperando que me diese las gracias. Pero no dijo nada mientras empujaba nuevamente los libros dentro de su bolso.**

**156. No era una palabra la que había escrito en el dorso de su mano. Era un número.**

**Rachel Corcoran no me habló nuevamente, ni ese día, ni esa semana. Pero eso no me impidió pensar en ella, ó verla prácticamente en todas partes que intentaba no mirar.**

**No era solamente ella lo que me estaba molestando, no exactamente. No se trataba de su aspecto, el cual era lindo, aunque siempre estuviera vistiendo la ropa equivocada y esas destartaladas zapatillas. Se trataba de lo que había dicho en clase por lo general algo en lo que nadie más hubiera pensado, y si lo hubieran hecho, algo que no se hubieran atrevido a decir. No era que ella era diferente a todas las chicas en Mckinley. Eso era obvio.**

**Era que ella me hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que me parecía al resto de ellos, incluso si quería fingir que no lo era.**

**Había estado lloviendo todo el día, y yo estaba sentada en alfarería, también conocido**

**como UGA, una garantizada A , ya que la clase era calificada en el esfuerzo. Me había inscripto en alfarería la primavera pasada porque tenía que cumplir con mi requisito de artes, y estaba desesperada por quedarme fuera de la banda, la cual estaba practicando ruidosamente en el piso de abajo, dirigida por la locamente flaca y másaque entusiasta Srta. Spider . Kitty se sentó a mi lado. Yo era la única deportista en la clase, y no tenía idea de lo que hacer a continuación.**

**— Hoy es todo acerca de la experimentación. No van a ser clasificados en esto. Sientan**

**la arcilla. Liberen su mente. E ignoren la música de abajo. **

**La Sra. Abernathy se estremeció cuando la banda despedazó lo que sonaba como Dixie Caven profundo.**

**— Sientan el camino a sus almas.**

**Giré en la rueda de alfarería y miré fijamente la arcilla mientras comenzaba a girar enfrente de mí. Suspiré. Esto era casi tan malo como la banda. Luego, cuando el cuarto se tranquilizó y el zumbido de las ruedas de alfarería ahogó el murmullo de las filas traseras, la música de abajo cambió. Escuché un violín, ó quizás uno de esos grandes violines, una viola, creo. Era hermoso y triste al mismo tiempo, y era inquietante. Había más talento en la voz novata de la música de lo que la Srita. Spider había tenido el placer de dirigir alguna vez.**

**Miré alrededor; nadie más parecía notar la música. El sonido se arrastraba justo debajo de mi piel.**

**Reconocí la melodía, y en segundos pude escuchar las palabras en mi mente, tan claramente como si estuviera escuchando mi Ipod. Pero esta vez, las palabras habían cambiado.**

**Dieciséis lunas, dieciséis años**

**El sonido del trueno en mis oídos Dieciséis millas antes que ella se acerque Dieciséis buscan lo que dieciséis temen…**

**Mientras miraba la arcilla girar enfrente de mí, el bulto se volvió un borrón. Cuanto más me centraba en ello, más se disolvía el cuarto alrededor, hasta que la arcilla parecía estar girando el aula, la mesa, y la silla junto con ella. Como si todos estuviéramos unidos en este torbellino de movimiento constante, asignados al ritmo de la melodía del salón de música. El cuarto estaba desapareciendo a mí alrededor. Lentamente, estiré una mano y arrastré la punta de un dedo por la arcilla.**

**Entonces un flash, y el cuarto giratorio se disolvió en otra imagen n .**

**Yo estaba cayendo.**

**Nosotros estábamos cayendo.**

**Estaba de regreso en el sueño. Vi su mano. Vi mi mano agarrando la suya, mis dedos cavándose en su piel, su muñeca, en un intento desesperado de aguantar. Pero ella se estaba resbalando; podía sentirlo, sus dedos tirando a través de mi mano.**

**—¡No te sueltes!**

**Quería ayudarla, sostenerla. Más de lo que alguna vez hubiera deseado nada. Y entonces, ella cayó a través de mis dedos…**

**—Quinn, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**La Sra. Abernathy sonaba preocupada.**

**Abrí los ojos, y traté de enfocar, para traerme de regreso. Había estado teniendo los sueños desde que había muerto mi mamá, pero ésta era la primera vez que había tenido uno durante el día. Miré mi gris y embarrada mano, cubierta de arcilla seca. La arcilla sobre la rueda de alfarería mantenía la huella perfecta de una mano, como si acabara de aplastar lo que sea que estaba trabajando. Lo miré más de cerca. La mano no era mía, era pequeña.**

**Era la de ella.**

**Miré bajo mis uñas, donde pude ver la arcilla que había agarrado de su muñeca.**

**— Quinn, podrías al menos intentar hacer algo. **

**La Sra. Abernathy puso su mano en mi hombro, y salté. Fuera de la ventana del aula, escuché el estruendo de un trueno.**

**— Pero Sra. Abernathy, creo que el alma de Quinn se está comunicando con ella . Se rió kitty , inclinándose hacia delante para obtener una mejor vista.**

**— Creo que te está diciendo que consigas una manicura, Quinn.**

**Las chicas a mi alrededor comenzaron a reír. Machaqué la huella de la mano con mi puño, convirtiéndola nuevamente en un trozo de nada gris. Me puse de pie, secándome las manos en los jeans mientras sonaba el timbre. Agarré mi mochila y salí corriendo del cuarto, resbalando en mis zapatillas de caña alta cuando doblé la esquina y casi tropezando con mis desatados cordones mientras bajaba corriendo los dos pisos por escaleras que estaban entre el cuarto de música y yo. Tenía que saber si lo había imaginado.**

**Empujé las puertas dobles del salón de música con ambas manos para abrirlas. El escenario estaba vacío. La clase me estaba pasando en fila. Yo iba en el camino equivocado, dirigiéndome río abajo cuando todos los demás subían. Tomé un aliento profundo, pero supe lo que iba a oler antes de olerlo.**

**Limones y romero.**

**Allí en el escenario, la Srta. Spider estaba recogiendo las partituras, dispersas a lo largo de las sillas plegables que ella usaba para la pobre orquesta Mckinley . La llamé:**

**— Discúlpeme, señora. ¿Quién estaba tocando recién esa canción?**

**Ella sonrió en mi dirección. — Tenemos una maravillosa nueva audición para nuestra sección de cuerdas. Una viola. Ella se acaba de mudar al pueblo.**

**No. No podía ser. No ella**

**Giré y corrí antes que ella pudiera decir el nombre.**

**Cuando sonó el timbre del octavo período, Britt me estaba esperando enfrente de la sala de casilleros. Se pasó la mano por su cabello dorado y enderezó su desteñida camiseta de Balck Sabbath.**

**— Britt . Necesito tus llaves.**

**— ¿Qué pasa con la práctica?**

**— No puedo hacerla. Hay algo que debo hacer.**

**— ¿de qué estás hablando?**

**— Sólo necesito tus llaves. **

**Tenía que salir de allí. Estaba teniendo los sueños,escuchando la canción, y ahora desmayándome en medio de la clase, ni siquiera podías llamarlo así. No sabía que estaba pasando conmigo, pero sabía que era malo.**

**Si mi mamá todavía estuviera viva, probablemente le hubiera dicho todo. Ella era así, le podía decir cualquier cosa. Pero se había ido, y mi papá estaba encerrado en su estudio todo el tiempo, y Amma rociaría sal por todo mi cuarto durante un mes si le contara.**

**Estaba por mi cuenta.**

**Britt extendió sus llaves. — El entrenador va a matarte.**

**— Lo sé.**

**— Y Amma va a averiguarlo.**

**— Lo sé.**

**— Y va a patear tu trasero todo el camino hasta la Línea del Condado. — flaqueó cuando agarré las llaves. — No seas tonta.**

**Me di la vuelta y salí disparada.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**11 de Septiembre **

**COLISIÓN**

**En el momento en que llegué al coche, yo estaba completamente empapada. La tormenta se había fortalecido toda la semana. Había un aviso del tiempo en cada estación de radio de las que tenía recepción, que no decían mucho considerando que el Beater sólo contaba con tres estaciones, todas del A.M.**

**Las nubes eran totalmente negras y desde que fuera temporada de huracanes, no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Pero eso no importaba. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y comprender lo que estaba pasando, aun si no tenía idea a dónde me estaba dirigiendo.**

**Tuve que encender las luces delanteras incluso para salir del estacionamiento. No podía ver más de tres metros por delante del coche. No era un día para estar conduciendo. Un relámpago partía el oscuro cielo delante de mí. Conté, como Amma me había enseñado años atrás**

**— uno, dos, tres. **

**Los truenos rugían, lo cual significaba que la tormenta no estaba lejos tres millas de acuerdo a los cálculos de Amma.**

**Me detuve en el semáforo cerca de Jackson, uno de los tres semáforos que tenía el pueblo. No tenía idea de qué hacer. La lluvia martillaba en el Beater. La radio estaba reducida a interferencia estática, pero podía escuchar algo. Giré el mando de volumen y la canción fluía a través de los asquerosos altavoces.**

**Dieciséis Lunas.**

**La canción que había desaparecido de mi lista de reproducción. La canción que nadie más parecía escuchar. La canción que Rachel Berry había tocado en la viola. La canción que me estaba volviendo loca.**

**El semáforo se puso en verde y el Beater se tambaleó cuando comencé a manejar. Estaba en camino, y no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde iba.**

**Un relámpago rasgó el cielo de lado a lado. Conté.**

**—uno, dos. **

**La tormenta se estaba acercando. Encendí los limpiaparabrisas. No sirvió de nada. Ni siquiera podía ver la mitad de la cuadra. Relampagueó. Conté.**

**—uno. **

**Un trueno resonó por encima del techo del Beater, y la lluvia comenzó en dirección horizontal. El parabrisas se sacudió como si fuera a doblarse en cualquier segundo, lo cual, considerando la condición del Beater, podría pasar.**

**Yo no estaba persiguiendo la tormenta. La tormenta me estaba persiguiendo y me había encontrado. Apenas podía mantener las llantas en la resbaladiza carretera y el Beater empezó a zigzaguear, patinando erráticamente de ida y vuelta entre los dos carriles de la Ruta 9.**

**No podía ver nada. Golpeé fuertemente los frenos, girando fuera de control hacia la oscuridad. La luces delanteras parpadearon, por apenas un segundo, y un par de enormes ojos chocolates me miraban fijamente desde la mitad de la carretera. Al principio creí que era un venado, pero estaba equivocada.**

**¡Había alguien en el camino!**

**Tiré del volante con ambas manos, tan fuerte como pude. Mi cuerpo se estrelló contra un lado de la puerta.**

**Su mano estaba extendida.**

**Cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó.**

**El Beater se detuvo bruscamente, no a más de tres pies (91.44cm) de distancia. Las luces delanteras hacían un pálido círculo de luz en la lluvia, reflejando uno de esos ponchos baratos que uno puede comprar por tres dólares en una farmacia. Era una chica. Lentamente, ella se quitó la capucha de su cabeza, dejando que la lluvia corriera por su cara. Ojos cafés , cabello negro.**

**Rachel Corcoran.**

**Yo no podía respirar. Sabía que ella tenía ojos cafés; los había visto antes. Pero esta noche lucían diferentes a cualquier ojos que jamás había visto. Eran enormes y extrañamente negros,negros como la noche. Parada en la lluvia de esa manera, ella casi no parecía humana.**

**Salí torpemente del Beater hacia la lluvia, dejando el motor encendido y la puerta abierta. Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra, paradas en la mitad de la Ruta 9 en un aguacero que sólo ves durante un huracán o una ventisca. La adrenalina bombeaba a través de mis venas y mis músculos se tensaron, como si mi cuerpo estuviera todavía esperando el choque.**

**El cabello de Rachel se batía rápidamente por el viento a su alrededor, chorreando agua por la lluvia. Di un paso hacia ella y el olor me golpeó. Limones húmedos. Romero húmedo. Todo a la vez, el sueño comenzó a llegar de nuevo a mí, como olas cayendo sobre mi cabeza. Sólo que esta vez, cuando ella se deslizaba a través de mis dedos pude ver su cara.**

**Ojos cafés y cabello negro. Me acordé. Era ella. Ella estaba parada justo en frente de mí.**

**Tenía que estar segura. Agarré su muñeca. Allí estaban: los pequeños arañazos en forma de luna, justo donde mis dedos la agarraban en el sueño. Cuando la toqué, la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Un rayo cayó sobre un árbol a menos de diez metros donde estábamos paradas, partiendo el tronco perfectamente a la mitad. Y comenzó a arder lentamente.**

**— ¿Estás loca o sólo eres una pésima conductora?**

**Ella se alejó de mí, con sus ojos brillando intermitentemente ¿con ira?, con algo.**

**—Eres tú.**

**— ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, matarme?**

**— Eres real. **

**Las palabras se sentían extrañas en mi boca.**

**— Un cadáver real, casi. Gracias a ti.**

**— No estoy loca. Creí que lo estaba, pero no lo estoy. Eres tú. Estás parada justo en frente mío.**

**— No por mucho tiempo.**

**Ella me dio la espalda y emprendió su camino. Esto no**

**estaba saliendo de la manera en que lo había imaginado.**

**Corrí para alcanzarla.**

**—Tú eres la que apareció de la nada y acabó en medio de la carretera.**

**Ella movió el brazo dramáticamente como si estuviera espantada con la idea. Por primera vez, vi el coche negro y largo en las sombras. El coche fúnebre, con su capó.**

**— ¿Hola? Estaba buscando alguien que me ayudara, genio. El coche de mi tío murió. Podías sólo haber pasado por delante. No tenías por que tratar de atropellarme.**

**— Estabas en los sueños. Y la canción. La extraña canción en mi iPod.**

**Ella se dio vuelta. — ¿Qué sueños? ¿Qué canción? Estás borracha o ¿esto se trata de algún tipo de broma?**

**— ****Sé que eres tú. Tú tiene las marcas en tu muñeca.**

**Ella volteó su mano y la miró, confundida. —¿Estás? Tengo un perro. Supéralo.**

**Pero yo sabía que no estaba equivocada. Ahora podía ver la cara de mis sueños demasiado clara. ¿Era posible que ella no lo supiera?**

**Ella se puso la capucha y emprendió su largo camino hacia Berry en la torrencial lluvia. La alcancé.**

**— Una sugerencia. La próxima vez, no salgas de tu coche en medio de la carretera durante una tormenta. Llama al 911.**

**Ella no paró de caminar.**

**— No estaba a punto de llamar a la policía. Ni siquiera se supone que debería de manejar. Sólo tengo un permiso de aprendizaje. De todos modos, mi celular no funciona.**

**Claramente ella no era de por aquí. La única manera en que te detenían en este pueblo era si estabas manejando del lado equivocado de la carretera.**

**La tormenta se estaba reanudando. Tuve que gritar por encima del rugido de la lluvia.**

**— Sólo déjame darte un aventón a casa. No deberías estar aquí afuera.**

**— No gracias. Esperaré a que la siguiente persona me atropelle.**

**— No va a haber nadien mas. Podrían pasar horas antes de que alguien más venga por aquí.**

**Ella comenzó a caminar, otra vez. — No hay problema. Caminaré.**

**No podía dejarla deambular sola en la torrencial lluvia. Mi mamá me había enseñado mejores modales.**

**— No puedo dejar que camines hasta tu casa con este clima.**

**Como si fuera el momento justo, un trueno retumbo sobre nuestras cabezas. Su capucha voló.**

**—Manejaré como mi abuelita. Manejaré como tu abuelita.**

**— No dirías eso si conocieras a mi abuela. **

**Ahora ella estaba gritando, también.**

**—Vamos.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**— Al coche. Entra conmigo.**

**El viento se estaba haciendo más fuerte.**

**Me miró fijamente, y por un segundo no estaba segura de que ella iba a ceder.**

**— Supongo que es más seguro que ir caminando. Contigo en el camino, de todos**

**modos.**

**El Beater estaba empapado. Britt se moriría cuando lo viera. La tormenta parecía diferente una vez que estábamos en el coche, fuerte y silenciosa. Podía oír la lluvia golpeando el techo, pero era casi ahogada por el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón y de mis dientes rechinando. Forcé el carro para que arrancara. Estaba tan consciente de Rachel sentada a mi lado, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia en el asiento del pasajero. Le di una mirada furtiva.**

**A pesar de que ella era una molestia, era hermosa. Sus ojos eran enormes. No podía comprender por qué se veían tan diferentes esta noche. Ella tenía las pestañas más largas que jamás había visto y su piel era morena pero se hacía aun más clara por el contraste de su natural cabello negro. Ella tenía una pequeña marca de nacimiento de color marrón claro en el pómulo justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, era algo con forma de media luna. Ella no se parecía a nadie de Mckinley. No se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto jamás.**

**Ella se quitó el poncho mojado sobre su cabeza. Su camiseta negra y sus jeans se aferraban a ella como si hubiera caído a una piscina, su chaleco gris goteaba constantemente agua en el asiento de cuero.**

**— Me estas mirando.**

**Miré a otro lado, a través del parabrisas, a cualquier lugar, pero mi mirada volvía a ella.**

**—Deberías quitarte eso. Sólo te dará más frío.**

**Podía ver su torpeza con los delicados botones de plata en el chaleco, incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Me incliné hacia delante y ella se quedó inmóvil. Como si me hubiera atrevido a tocarla de nuevo.**

**— Voy a subir el calor.**

**Volvió su atención a los botones. — Gra-Gracias.**

**Pude ver sus manos más tinta, ahora con manchadas por la lluvia. Sólo lograba ver algunos números. Tal vez un uno o un siete, un cinco y un dos. 152. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?**

**Le eché un vistazo al asiento trasero buscando una vieja cobija militar que Britt usualmente mantenía allí. En vez de eso había una bolsa de dormir. Olía como a humo de una fogata y a moho del sótano. Se la entregué a ella.**

**—Mmmm. Eso está mejor. **

**Ella cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su alivio por la temperatura del calefactor y me relajé, con sólo mirarla. El rechinar de los dientes era más lento. Después de eso, nos fuimos en silencio. El único sonido era el de la tormenta y el de las llantas rodando y rociando al pasar por la carretera que se había convertido en un lago. Ella trazó algunas figuras con sus dedos en la ventana llena de niebla. Traté de mantener mis ojos en el camino, traté de recordar el resto del sueño algún detalle, con el que pudiera demostrarle que ella era, no sé, ella, y que yo era yo.**

**Pero cuanto más me esforzaba, todo parecía desvanecerse, entre la lluvia, la carretera y el paso de campos de acres y acres de tabaco, desperdiciados con arcaica maquinaria agrícola y la podredumbre de viejos graneros. Llegamos a los alrededores del pueblo y pude ver el desvió en el camino. Si tomabas la izquierda, hacia mi casa, llegarías al Rio que es donde están todas las casas restauradas después de la guerra. Esa era también la manera de salir del pueblo. Cuando llegamos a la bifurcación, automáticamente comencé a girar a la izquierda, por la costumbre. La única cosa a la derecha era la Plantación Berry y nadie iba allí.**

**—No, espera. Ve a la derecha — dijo**

**— Oh, sí. Lo siento**

**Me sentí mal. Subimos por la colina hacia Berry Manor, la colosal casa. Estaba tan envuelto en ella, que había olvidado quien era.**

**La chica con la que había estado soñando durante meses, la chica de la que no podía dejar de pensar, era la sobrina de Leroy Berry. Y yo estaba llevándola a su casa la Mansión Embrujada así era como la llamábamos.**

**Así era como yo la había llamado.**

**Ella se miró las manos. Yo no era la única que sabía que ella estaba viviendo en la Mansión Embrujada. Me preguntaba lo que ella había oído en los pasillos. Si sabía lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo sobre ella. La mirada incómoda en su cara decía que si. No sabía por qué, pero no podía soportar verla así. Trate de pensar en algo que decir para romper el silencio.**

**—Así que, ¿por qué te viniste a vivir con tu tío? Por lo general las personas tratan de irse de Lima, nadie se viene a vivir aquí.**

**Escuché el alivio en su voz.**

**—He vivido en todas partes. Nueva Orleans, Savannah,**

**Los Cayos de Florida, Virginia, por unos pocos meses. Incluso viví en barbados por un tiempo.**

**Me di cuenta que no había respondido la pregunta, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que habría matado para vivir en uno de esos lugares, incluso por un verano.**

**—¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**— Están muertos.**

**Sentí que mi pecho se apretaba. — Lo siento.**

**— Está bien. Ellos murieron cuando yo tenía dos años. Incluso no puedo recordarlos. He vivido con muchos de mis familiares, sobre todo con mi abuela. Ella tenía que hacer un viaje por unos cuantos meses. Por eso me estoy quedando con mi tío.**

**— Mi mama murió, también. Accidente de coche.**

**No tenía idea porque lo dije.**

**Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo tratando de no hablar acerca de eso.**

**— Lo siento.**

**No dije que estaba bien. Tenía la sensación de que ella era el tipo de chica que sabía que no estaba bien.**

**Nos detuvimos frente a una curtida puerta negra de hierro forjado. Delante de mí, en el nacimiento de la colina, a penas visible a través de la manta de niebla, permanecían en pie las ruinas y los restos de la casa de plantación más antigua y conocida de Lima , Berry Manor. Nunca había estado tan cerca de esa casa antes. Apagué el motor. Ahora la tormenta se había desvanecido a una especie de llovizna suave y constante.**

**— Parece que los truenos se han ido.**

**— Estoy segura de que habrán más de donde viene.**

**— Tal vez. Pero no esta noche.**

**Ella me miró, casi con curiosidad, —No. Creo que hemos terminado por esta noche.**

**—Sus ojos parecían diferentes. Se habían desvanecido a un tono menos intenso , estaban más pequeños de alguna manera y de apariencia más normal.**

**Empecé a abrir mi puerta, para acompañarla a la casa.**

**— No, no lo hagas. **

**Ella parecía avergonzada. — Mi tío es un poco tímido.**

**Esa era una descripción que se quedaba corta.**

**Mi puerta estaba entreabierta. Su puerta estaba entre abierta. Las dos nos estábamos mojando aun más, pero sólo nos quedamos sentadas sin decir nada. Yo sabía lo que quería decir, pero también sabía que no podía decirlo. No sabía porque estaba sentada aquí, empapada, en frente de Berry Manor. Nada tenía sentido, pero sabía una cosa. Una vez manejara por la colina y volviera a la Ruta 9, todo cambiaría de nuevo. Todo tendría sentido. ¿Verdad?**

**Ella habló primero. — Gracias, supongo.**

**— ¿Por no atropellarte?**

**Ella sonrió. — Si, por eso. Y por el aventón.**

**Sonreímos, casi como si fuéramos amigas, lo cual era imposible. Empecé a sentir claustrofobia, como si tuviera que salir de allí.**

**— No fue nada. Quiero decir, es genial. No te preocupes por eso.**

**Ella me miró, sacudiendo su cabeza y me tiró la bolsa de dormir, un poco duro. La sonrisa se había ido.**

**— Lo que sea. Nos veremos por aquí. **

**Ella me dio la espalda, pasó por las puertas y subió la empinada y barrosa entrada que dirigía a la casa. Cerré la puerta.**

**La bolsa de dormir estaba en el asiento. La recogí para tirarla hacia la parte trasera. Todavía tenía el olor a humo de fogata con moho, pero ahora también olía un poco a limones y romero. Cerré mis ojos, cuando los abrí, ella ya estaba en la mitad del camino hacia la entrada de la casa.**

**Bajé la ventana. Ella tiene un ojo de vidrio. **

**Rachel me miró. — ¿Qué?**

**Grité, la lluvia goteaba en el interior de la puerta del coche.**

**— La señora English. Tienes que sentarte al otro lado, o ella te hará hablar.**

**Ella sonrió mientras la lluvia bajaba por su cara. **

**— Tal vez me gusta hablar. **

**Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Berry y subió las escaleras del porche.**

**Di marcha atrás en el coche y volví hasta el desvío en el camino, y así poder cambiar a la forma en que usualmente me desviaba y tomar el camino que había tomado toda mi vida. Hasta hoy. Vi algo brillando desde la hendidura del asiento. Un botón de plata.**

**Lo metí en mi bolsillo, y me pregunté qué soñaría esta noche. **

* * *

><p>LeannaAchele ;) aquí está ,AlFabraiz, Elterceroendiscordia, krisfervi gracias por los Rw-A<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia me pertenecen.-A**

**12 de Septiembre **

**CRISTALES ROTOS**

**Nada.**

**Fue un largo, sueño sin sueños, el primero que he tenido en mucho tiempo.**

**Cuando desperté, la ventana estaba cerrada. No había barro en mi cama, no había misteriosas canciones en mi iPod. Comprobé dos veces. **

**Incluso mi ducha sólo olía como jabón.**

**Me quedé en mi cama, mirando el techo azul de mi cuarto, pensando en ojos chocolates y cabello negro. La sobrina del Viejo Berry. Rachel Corcoran .**

**¿Cuán lejos podría llegar un chica?**

**Cuando Britt se detuvo, estaba esperándola en la acera. Me subí y mis tenis se hundieron en el tapete mojado, lo que hacía que el cacharro oliera incluso peor que de costumbre. **

**Britt sacudió su cabeza.**

**— Lo siento,Trataré de secarlo después de la escuela.**

**—Lo que sea. Sólo hazme un favor y bájate del tren de la locura, o todos estarán**

**hablando de ti en vez de la sobrina del Viejo Berry .**

**Por un segundo, consideré guardarlo para mí misma, pero tenía que decírselo a alguien.**

**—La vi.**

**— ¿A quién?**

**—Rachel Corcoran.**

**—La sobrina del Viejo Berry .**

**En el momento en que nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, le había contado a Britt toda la historia. Bueno, tal vez no toda la historia. Incluso las mejores amigas tienen sus límites. Y no podía decir que ella creyera todo, pero entonces otra vez, ¿Quién lo haría? Yo seguía teniendo dificultades para creerlo por mí misma. Pero incluso si ella no tenía claro los detalles, mientras caminábamos para unirnos a los chicos y chicas, ella tenía claro una cosa. Control de daños.**

**— No es como si algo pasara. Tú la llevaste a su casa.**

**—¿Nada pasó? ¿Has tan siquiera escuchado? He estado soñando con ella por meses y ella resulto...**

**Britt me cortó.**

**—Ustedes no se acostaron ni nada. Tú no entraste en la Mansión Embrujada ¿Verdad? y nunca lo viste, ya sabes. ..a él.**

**Incluso Britt no podía intentar decir su nombre. Una cosa era estar con una chica hermosa, en cualquier situación. Otra cosa era pasar el rato con el Viejo Berry .**

**Sacudí mi cabeza.**

**— No,pero...**

**—Lo sé, lo sé. Estás jodida. Yo sólo estoy diciendo, que te lo guardes para ti, amiga. Todo esto es una estricta necesidad de conocer los principios básicos. Como en, nadie más necesita saberlo. **

**Yo sabía que iba a ser difícil. No sabía que iba a ser imposible.**

**X**

**Cuando abrí la puerta de Ingles, todavía estaba pensando en todo sobre ella, la nada que había pasado. Rachel Berry. **

**Tal vez era la forma en que ella usaba ese loco collar con toda esa basura en él, como si cada cosa que tocara podría importarle o realmente le importara. Tal vez era la forma en que usaba esas desgastadas zapatillas ya fuera que llevara pantalones o vestido, como si pudiera salir corriendo, en cualquier momento. Cuando la miraba, yo estaba más lejos de Lima de lo que nunca había estado.**

** Tal vez era eso.**

**Supongo que cuando comencé a pensar, me detuve, y sentí a alguien atropellarse contra mí. Sólo que no fue una aplanadora esta vez, más bien fue un tsunami. Habíamos chocado, fuerte. Al momento en que nos tocamos, la luz del techo parpadeo sobre nosotras, y una lluvia de chispas cayó sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**Las esquivé. Ella no lo hizo.**

**—¿Estas tratando de matarme por segunda vez en dos días,Quinn ?**

**Se hizo un silencio muerto en el cuarto.**

**—¿Qué?**

**apenas y pude hacer salir mi voz.**

**— Dije ¿Estas tratando de matarme de nuevo?**

**—No sabía que estabas allí.**

**—Eso fue lo que dijiste anoche.**

**Anoche.**

**La pequeña palabra que podía cambiar tu vida para siempre en Mckinley . Incluso aunque había un montón de luces todavía funcionando, se podría decir que había un proyector sobre nosotras por la audiencia que teníamos. Pude sentir a mi cara tornarse roja.**

**— Lo siento. Quiero decir hola.**

**Murmuré, sonando como una idiota. **

**Ella parecía ó su mochila en la misma mesa en la que se había sentado toda la semana, justo en frente de la Sra. Ingles. El lugar del Ojo Bueno.**

**Había aprendido mi lección. No había quien le dijera a Rachel Berry donde se podía o no podía sentar. No importa lo que pienses acerca de los Berry's, tenías que reconocerle eso. Me deslicé en el asiento a su lado, justo en el centro de la Tierra de Nadie. Como lo había hecho toda la semana. Sólo que esta vez ella me hablaba, y de alguna manera eso hizo todo diferente. No una mala diferencia, simplemente aterrador.**

**Ella comenzó a sonreír pero se contuvo. Traté de pensar en algo interesante que decir, o al menos no estúpido. Pero antes de que se me ocurriera algo, Marley se sentó a mi lado, con Eden Westerly y Charlotte Chase acompañándola a su otro lado. Seis filas más cerca de lo habitual. Ni siquiera sentarme en el lugar del Ojo Bueno iba a ayudarme hoy.**

**La Sra. Ingles levantó la mirada de su escritorio, sospechando.**

**—Hey, Quinn. **

**Eden se volvió hacia mí, y sonrió, como si yo hiciera parte de su pequeño juego. —¿Cómo te va?**

**No me sorprendía ver a Eden seguir el ejemplo de Marley. Ella era sólo otra de las niñas bonitas que no era lo suficientemente bonita para ser Kitty. Eden era estrictamente una segunda en el grupo, en el equipo de animadoras y en la vida. No era una base, no era un volante, a veces ni siquiera estaba en la escuadra. Eden nunca dejaba de intentar hacer algo para dar el salto, sin embargo. Ella pensaba que era diferente, a excepción de, supongo, la parte de ser diferente. Nadie es diferente en Mckinley. **

**—No queremos que tengas que sentarte aquí sola.**

**Se rió Charlotte. Si Eden era segunda, Charlotte era tercera. Ella era una de las cosas que una respetable animadora de Mckinley no debería ser, un poco gruesa. Charlotte nunca había perdido su grasa de bebé, y a pesar de hacer una dieta perpetua simplemente no podía deshacerse de esos últimos cuatro kilos y medio. No era su culpa; ella siempre lo intentaba. Comerse el pastel y dejar la corteza. El doble de galletas y la mitad de la salsa.**

**—¿Puede este libro ser más aburrido?**

**Marley ni siquiera miró en mi dirección. **

**Esta era una disputa territorial. Ella podría haberme abandonado, pero al parecer no quería ver a la sobrina del Viejo Berry en ningún lugar cerca de mí.**

**—Como si yo quisiera leer sobre una ciudad llena de personas completamente locas. Tenemos suficientes por aquí.**

**Abby Porter que por lo general se sienta en el lugar del Ojo Bueno, se sentó al lado de Rachel y le dio una débil sonrisa. Rachel le sonrió y pareció como si Abby le fuera a decir algo agradable, pero Marley le disparó a Abby una mirada que dejaba claro que la famosa hospitalidad no se aplicaba a Rachel. Desafiar a Marley Rose era un acto de suicidio social. Abby sacó su carpeta del Consejo Estudiantil y escondió su nariz en ella, ignorando a Rachel. Mensaje recibido.**

**Marley se volvió hacia Rachel y con destreza le lanzó una mirada que logró abrirse camino desde la parte superior de Rachel, el cabello no tinturado, pasando la cara no pálida, bajando a la punta de las uñas no pintadas de color rosa. Eden y Charlotte se dieron la vuelta en sus sillas para quedar de frente a Marley , como si Rachel no existiera. La ley del hielo era como si tuvieran quince años.**

**Rachel abrió su destartalado cuaderno argollado y comenzó a escribir. Marley sacó su teléfono y comenzó a digitar. Miré hacia abajo, a mi cuaderno, y deslicé mi cómic de Silver Surfer entre las páginas, lo cual era más difícil de hacer en la primera fila.**

**—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, ya que parece que el resto de las luces permanecerán encendidas, no tendrán suerte. Espero que todos hayan hecho la lectura correspondiente al día de hoy. **

**La Sra. Ingles estaba garabateando locamente en la pizarra.**

**—Les daré un minuto para analizar los conflictos sociales en una pequeña ciudad.**

**Alguien debería habérselo dicho a la Sra. Ingles. A mitad de la clase, teníamos más que un conflicto social en una pequeña ciudad. Marley estaba coordinando un ataque a gran escala.**

**—¿Quién sabe porque Atticus está dispuesto a defender a Tom Robimson, en cara de la insignificancia y el racismo?**

**— Apuesto a que Rachel Berry sabe.**

**Dijo Eden, sonriendo inocentemente a la Sra. Ingles.**

**Rachel miró hacia abajo, a las líneas de su cuaderno, pero no dijo nada.**

**— Cállate.**

**Susurré, un poco demasiado fuerte.**

**—Sabes que ese no es su nombre.**

**—Ese bien podría ser su nombre. Ella vive con ese monstruo—Dijo Charlotte.**

**— Cuida lo que dices. Escuché que eran, como, una pareja— Marley estaba sacando la artillería pesada.**

**—Suficiente.**

**La Sra. Ingles volvió su ojo bueno hacia nosotros, y todos nos callamos.**

**Rachel cambió de postura, su silla chirrió con fuerza contra el suelo. Me incliné hacia adelante a propósito, tratando de convertirme en un muro entre Rachel y Marley y sus secuaces como si pudiera físicamente desviar sus comentarios.**

*****No puedes.

**¿Qué? Me senté, sorprendida. Miré a mi alrededor, pero nadie me estaba hablando; nadie estaba hablando en absoluto. Mire a Rachel . Todavía estaba medio escondida en su cuaderno. Genial. No era suficiente soñar con chicas reales y escuchar canciones imaginarias. Ahora tenía que escuchar voces, también.**

**Toda la cosa de Rachel estaba realmente afectándome. Supongo que me sentía responsable, en cierto modo. Marley , y el resto de ellas, no la odiarían tanto si no fuera por mí.**

*Lo harían.

**Ahí estaba de nuevo, una voz tan silenciosa que apenas podía oírla. Era como si viniera de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.**

**Eden, Charlotte y Marley siguieron disparando, y Rachel ni siquiera parpadeó, como si pudiera sólo bloquearlas si continuaba escribiendo en su cuaderno.**

**—Harper Lee parece decir que no puedes conocer realmente a alguien hasta que te pongas en sus zapatos. ¿Qué piensan de eso? ¿Alguien?**

*Harper Lee nunca vivió en Lima .

**Mire a mí alrededor, sofocando la risa. **

**Marley me miró como si estuviera loca.**

**Rachel levantó su mano.**

**—Creo que significa que tienes que darle a la gente una oportunidad. Antes de que automáticamente saltes a la parte de odiarla. ¿No lo crees, Marley?—ella miró a Marley y sonrió.**

**—Tú eres un poco extraña.**

**Susurró Marley en voz baja**

*No tienes ni idea.

**Miré más de cerca a Rachel . Se había dado por vencida con su cuaderno; ahora estaba escribiendo sobre su mano con tinta color negro. No tenía que verlo para saber lo que era. Otro número. 151. Me pregunté lo que significaba, y por qué no podía ir escrito en su cuaderno. Enterré mi cabeza de vuelta a Silver Surfer.**

**—Hablemos de Boo Radley. ¿Qué los llevaría a creer el que esté dejando regalos para los niños?**

**—Él es como el Viejo Berry Probablemente trata de atraer a esos niños hacia su casa para así poder matarlos.**

**Susurró Marley, lo suficientemente alto como para que Rachel escuchara, pero lo suficientemente bajo para mantenerlo fuera de los oídos de la Sra. Ingles.**

**—Después puede poner sus cuerpos en su coche fúnebre y llevarlos a la mitad de la nada y enterrarlos.**

*Cállate.

**Escuché la voz en mi cabeza de nuevo, y algo más. Era un sonido crujiente. Apenas perceptible.**

**—Y él tiene ese loco nombre de Boo Radley. De nuevo, ¿Qué es?**

**—Tiene razón, ese espeluznante nombre Bíblico nadie lo usa hoy en día.**

**Me puse rígida. Sabía que estaban hablando del Viejo Berry, pero también estaban hablando de Rachel.**

**—Marley, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?—le respondí.**

**Ella entrecerró los ojos. **

**—Es un monstruo. Todos ellos lo son y todos lo saben.**

*Dije que te calles.

**El crujido fue cada vez más fuerte y empezó a sonar más como algo astillándose. Miré a mi alrededor. ¿Qué era ese sonido? Aunque era extraño, no se parecía a algo que hubiera oído antes como la voz.**

**Rachel estaba mirando al frente, pero su mandíbula estaba apretada y estaba extrañamente concentrada en un punto en la pared, como si no pudiera ver nada más que ese punto. La habitación parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeña, diminuta.**

**Escuché la silla de Rachel arrastrándose de nuevo por el suelo. Ella se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a la biblioteca bajo la ventana, a un lado de la habitación. Probablemente pretendiendo afilar su lápiz, así ella podría escapar de lo inevitable, el juez y jurado de Mckinley. El sacapuntas comenzó a funcionar.**

**—Melchizedek, eso es todo. **

*Detente.

**Todavía podía escuchar el sacapuntas.**

**—Mi abuela dice que es el nombre del mal. Detente detente detente.**

**—Es apropiado para él, también.**

*¡SUFICIENTE!

**Ahora la voz era tan fuerte que me tapé los oídos. El sacapuntas se detuvo. Cristales salieron volando, fragmentándose en el aire, mientras la ventana se rompía de la nada la ventana al lado derecho de nuestra fila, justo al lado de donde Rachel estaba parada afilando su lápiz. Justo al lado de Charlotte, Eden, Marley y yo. Ellas gritaron y saltaron de sus asientos. Fue entonces cuando descubrí de donde había venido el sonido. La presión. Pequeñas grietas se formaban en el cristal, extendiéndose como dedos, hasta que la ventana se desplomó hacia el interior como si hubiera sido tirada por un hilo.**

**Se armó un caos. Las niñas gritaban. Todos en la clase se escabullían de sus asientos. Incluso yo salté.**

** —No entren en pánico. ¿Están todos bien?**

**dijo la Sra. Ingles, tratando de recuperar el control. **

**Me volví hacia el sacapuntas. Quería asegurarme de que Rachel estaba bien. No lo estaba. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana rota, rodeada de cristal, mirándose a sí misma con pánico. Su cara estaba incluso más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos incluso más grandes y oscuros. Al igual que anoche en la lluvia. Pero parecían diferentes. Parecían asustados. Ya no se veían tan valientes.**

**Ella extendió ambas manos. Una de ellas estaba cortada y sangrando. Gotas rojas salpicaron el linóleo del suelo.**

**—Yo no quería**

**¿Había ella roto el cristal? ¿O el cristal se había roto y la había cortado?**

**— Rachel. **

**Ella salió disparada de la habitación, antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien.**

**—¿Viste eso? ¡Ella rompió la ventana! ¡Ella la golpeó con algo cuando caminó hacia allí!**

**—Ella golpeó el cristal con su puño. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!**

**—¿Entonces como es que ella no está llena de sangre?**

**—¿Qué eres? ¿CSI? Ella trató de matarnos.**

**—Estoy llamando a mi papi en este momento. ¡Ella está loca, al igual que su tío!**

**Se oían como una manada de gatos rabiosos, gritándose entre ellos. La Sra. Ingles intentaba restaurar el orden, pero pedía lo imposible.**

**—Que todo el mundo se calme. No hay razón para entrar en pánico. Los accidentes ocurren. Es probablemente algo que puede ser explicado, como una vieja ventana y viento.**

**Pero nadie creía que eso pudiera ser explicado como una vieja ventana y viento. Más bien la explicaban como la sobrina del Viejo y una tormenta eléctrica. La tormenta de ojos chocolates que acababa de llegar al pueblo.**

**El huracán Rachel.**

**Una cosa es segura. El clima ha cambiado, es cierto. Lima nunca ha visto una tormenta como esta.**

**Y ella probablemente ni siquiera sabía que estaba lloviendo**


End file.
